An unusual romance
by Kcc1
Summary: This is an alternante universe. VincentXHannah pairing. Yes this is a crack pairing. I suck at summeries so give this a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own black butler. this is a totaly crack pairing alternat univers thing. My boyfriend and I wanted to think of something unusal in to black butler univers...and well this is what we came up with.**

**The pairing's are VincentXHannah and later VincentXRachel**

**Hannah is human in this...for now...**

* * *

Born into a wealthy family, Vincent Phantomhive's daily life was bland to say the least. Piano lessons, countless hours of schooling, and business lectures. The outside world as told by his parents was unimportant, his studies was a higher priority. He never really left outside the manor,exsept to go to his family's parties, his live started to feel dull and boring.

At 16 his parents arranged his marriage with a noble family. As tradition he was to meet the woman as his potential partner and introduce himself. She was beautiful, long brown hair, blue eyes and a slender body. Both families were pleased and set the wedding date on Vincent's 18th birthday.

The woman's name was Rachel.

Vincent sighed putting on his best manners for this young woman. He wasn't really interested in her though. He would just play the part of a nice host for now.

His parents had sat down with them to see how there first meeting would go.

"I'm so happy to finaly meet you Vincent." Rachel similed happily. "I've heard so many good things about you..."

Vincent nodded halfheartedly. "Uh-hu...yeah...um...it's nice to see you too...finally." He looked up to notice his mother glaring at him.

He sighed. "I cant wait to get to know you better." He smiled.

Rachel chuckled. "Me too..."

A dark skinned and long silvered hair woman walked in setting a tray with tea pots and cups. "madam Rachel, your tea is ready" leaning over to pour some.

"fascinating!" Vincent accidentally said out loud clearly amazed at this new specimen of human.

The woman was startled by Vincent's sudden outburst. Well she assumed it was an outburst. Her hands shook as she tried to continue poring tea for Rachel.

"I'm sorry my lord..." She mumbled trying to focus on the tea.

She tried to focus. She was a servant and this man was nobility. She wasn't even supposed to be talking to him.

"it's alright mrs?..."

"Hannah...Sir" She said slowly. "my name is Hannah Anafeloz."

"Hannah?...such a lovely name" He smiled widely.

Hannah looked down at the tea tray trying not to blush.

"I aplogize my lord, for not introducing myself..." she bowed then finally turned to look at Vincent. He was handsome, with dark hair and brown eyes.

"it's no problem..."Vincent smiled there was but a brief moment of silence.

"Cough! Vincent...you have more important matters to attend to than waste your time with this...plebeian" His mother, Agatha, said angered glaring at Hannah. She nodded her head in Rachel's direction. Pay attention to her.

Rachel was still smiling. She just assumed Vincent was being kind to this servant woman.

Hannah turned away quickly. "I'm sorry..." she gave a quick bow and took the tea things out of the room.

"that wasn't very kind mother..."

"Really now Vincent. She's been hired to work. Not chit-chat. I don't want a my employes to be wasting my time."

"...understood" Vincent sighed. "are we done with this meeting yet?" looking around the room at his mother, father and Rachel.

Rachel seemed taken back. "if you really must go..." she smiled at Vincent. "I don't mind, it was nice meeting you...Vincent."

"the pleasure was mine as well" he gentlemanly bowed and walked out.

Rachel watched him leave. He seemed so distracted.

"I do apologize for my sons rudeness, he generally doesn't act this way..." Agatha said sadly. "He's just been studying so hard."

Rachel smiled lightly. "it's ok. I understand meeting someone new can be...well different. I can tell he's a very nice man.

"such a kind woman, I'm sure you'll make my son a proud husband" Bruce, Vincent's father replied.

Rachel chuckled. "I hope I can make him happy as well."

After exchanging goodbyes Rachel left in a horse drawn carriage while Bruce and Agatha headed back to their daily scehdual.

Hannah meanwhile had busied herself in the kitchen. She had never really seen Vincent in person before. The other maids where right though. He was quite handsome.

* * *

**End of the first chapter. Please please tell me what you think. Should i put another chapter up? Do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2**

* * *

Vincent was in his room studying as he usually did for hours, he grew bored but there was nothing to sooth it except to study more.

Francis had walked over to Vincent's room knocking on the door before letting herself in.

"yes sister?" he asked plainly.

"my teacher isn't hear yet. I need some one to practice with." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. "so I'm using you...common."

"but...my studies?" He wined as she pulled him along.

"oh you'll be fine." Francis rolled her eyes. "admit it. You where bored out of your mind."

She dragged him outside where some fencing sword wore placed.

"but you always win at fencing.." he sighed.

"Because I practice." she smiled and picked her sword up.

"Doesn't look like you'll let me leave" Vincent lazily picked up the other sword.

"of course not." She smirked and got ready to attack.

"let's get this over with.." Vincent took a defending stance.

Francis smiled and lunge at Vincent.

Vincent swerved around blocking her attacks, she was quick and her attacks did not cease not even for a moment.

Francis smiled and continued her attacks. Quickly she swung her foot out and tripped Vincent.

"omph!" Vincent fell bottom first onto the ground. "that was a dirty move.." He groaned.

"you just where not ready." Francis smirked. "I win...go clean your clothes up or mom will have a fit."

Vincent grumbled as he got up and left heading back into the mansion.

Hannah was finishing up cleaning Vincent's room. The other maids said he spent most of his time there. The rare chances when he was gone meant they could clean.

She smiled lightly and turned to leave the room.

"Hannah?" Vincent said as he walked up to her.

"oh...I...I was cleaning up in here. I never really got a chance to...because your always hang around here..." Hanna mumbled looking down at the floor.

She bowed quickly and walked out of the room.

"such a strange woman..." Vincent thought to himself walking into the room.

Hannah quickly walked away from Vincent's room. She had to finish up cleaning the bedrooms.

* * *

After nighttime began to set in the household turned in for some sleep to continue the next day.

Hannah was tired after a long day of work. But she still had work to do before she finish her day up. Slowly she walked over Vincent's room.

She sighed lightly and wondered why he wasn't capable of dressing himself.

Vincent was hunched over his desk, clearly tired from his usual studies. Then he heard a knock on the door. "come in"

Hannah slowly walked into the room. She had never been assigned to help someone dress before. It confused her dearly.

"I'm...here to help you get ready for bed..." she yawned.

Vincent blushed a little. "I see..." standing up holding his arms out so she could begin.

Hannah nodded slowly. "where do you keep your pajamas?" she asked.

"in the bottom drawer over there" he said pointing to it.

Hannah smiled lightly. "*yawn* thank you..." she turned and walked over to the drawer and pulled out some pajamas.

"forgive me if I'm slow at this. I've never done this before."

"it's quite alright" He smiled.

Hannah set to work on taking Vincent's shirt off. She mad sure to put his sleep shirt on.

She pulled away suddenly and blushed. "do...do I really have to take your pants off too?"

"it is part of your job so...yes" Vincent smirked lightly.

Hannah nodded slowly. "ok..."

Her hands shook slightly as she pulled Vincent's pants off. She turned away and grabbed the pajam pants. "I'll need you to put these on...sir..." she continued to look down at the floor she was blushing furiously.

"of course" Vincent lifted his feet off the ground one at a time so she could slip the pajama pants on.

When Hannah was done she pulled away. "is...there anything else you need my lord?" She yawned slowly.

She didn't want him to see how bad she was blushing so she continued to look down at her feet.

Vincent couldn't help but stare at his maid. She was tall, beautiful, curvy in all areas, and she was different than other people he knows.

"could you perhaps keep me company tonight" he said bravely.

"keep you company?" Hannah asked looking up at him.

"I suppose I could...well...," she looked around the room. "I could sit in the chair?"

"no...I mean...keep me company...by sleeping in the same bed..with me...I..I get very lonely"

Hannah blushed. "I...I...uh..." She sighed. Vincent was to be engaged. She couldn't.

"I...can't..."

Vincent looked down embarrassed. "I'm sorry...forget I said anything...you may leave.."

Hannah bowed slowly. "thank you my lord..." she quickly left the room to return to the servant quarters.

Vincent crawled into bed, trying to forget what he said while trying to sleep

* * *

**Yeah this might get intresting later...hehe...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's ch.3**

* * *

-the next morning-

Hannah awoke bright and early.

She pulled her pajamas off folding them to the side and quickly changing into her maid uniform.

She walked out of the room and headed over to the kitchen to help with the mornings breakfast.

Vincent awoke some time later to find another maid waking him up and dressing him as he prepared to head to the dining table.

Hannah decided to hide in the kitchen today. She noticed when preparing breakfast that Vincent and his family hardly ate there meals together.

It was probably due to there bussed schedules.

Vincent soon arrived at the dinning table and simply gazed at all the food. He felt a craving for the blueberry pancakes to the left of him and started with them.

Francis walked into the dining room a few moments later. She had slept in so this was one of those rare chances where she could actually eat breakfast with her brother.

"good morning..." she said tiredly.

"g..goo...d mor...ning" Vincent replied still chewing on his blueberry pancakes.

"really brother you have manners right?" Francis glared at him.

Vincent gulped down what he had in his mouth. "sorry...but these pancakes are delicious"

Vincent clapped his hands and one of the maids came running. "yes my lord?"

"who made these?" he asked pointing at the pancakes.

"Hannah did my lord..."

"...Hannah did?...where is she now?" he asked.

"she's been in the kitchen all morning..." the maid paused. "would yo like me to go get her?"

Francis chuckled and say down next to Vincent. "transfixed on something brother?"

"no...no just want to compliment her cooking" he turned to the maid. "bring her to me"

The maid nodded and left the room.

Francis waited a moment before starting to pester her brother. "complement her on her cooking? You never complement anyone...

"well maybe I want to try something new" he responded snootily.

"of course you do..." She rolled her eyes and started to eat her breakfast.

Hannah soon walked into the dinning room. "you wanted to see me...my lord?"

"oh...um yes...just wanted to compliment you on these wonderful tasting pancakes..." he smiled.

"oh...um...t...thank you sir." Hannah bowed to him then smiled. "it...was no trouble really..."

"in fact...id love it if you brought me your breakfast to my bed every morning" he smirked.

"o...ok...my lord...I can do that." she nodded slowly and turned to leave.

Vincent stared at her blankly until she was out of sight.

"remember your engaged idiot..." Francis snapped at her brother. She quickly got up from the table and walked out of the room.

"I know.." he mumbled.

Hannah walked quickly past the kitchen. She had to find a way to stay away from Vincent. She didn't want to get in trouble. But what could she do?

Vincent finished what was left of his breakfast and headed to the music room for his piano lessons.

Hannah had continued her daily chores for the morning.

As she began with chores a wonderful tune echoed throughout the house and proceeded to follow it to its origin.

She walked over to the music room. This was another room she never really went into. She'd never even cleaned it. She peeked her head through the door and saw someone playing piano.

The person lifted his hands up and down and swayed in a beautiful motion.

Hannah watched and realized the piano player was Vincent. "wow..."

The tune went from happy...then to sad, as soon as it did the piano teacher smacked his hands with a ruler.

Hannah watched and was startled when the instructor hit Vincent's hand.

"play again until you do it right!" the old teacher yelled.

Vincent sighed. "yes sir..."

He looked up for a moment and saw Hannah peeking through the door. He smiled for a moment.

Hannah quickly ducked away from the door. "oh no he saw me.." she said silently scurrying off.

Vincent smirked and continued with his piano lessons. Maybe later he could show Hannah how he could play the piano.

"wait...why I'm I so flustered?...I was only watching him play the piano...so why am I..." Hannah continued thinking throughout the day and questioning her feelings.

Hannah sighed it had been another long day of cleaning. She just wanted to curl up on bed and sleep.

Most of the servants had there own small bedroom. So she retreated to her own room for some well deserved rest.

She had pulled of most of her uniform and tugged her pajams on before collapsing into bed.

* * *

In his room, Vincent eagerly awaited for Hannah to come and dress him down...but when a different maid walked in he became saddened as his pj's were put on and he had gently rolled up in his bed sheets.

* * *

Hannah couldn't help but chuckle lightly. The look on Vincent's face when she didn't come to dress him would be priceless.

She sighed and pulled a blanket around her before trying to fall asleep.

Meanwhile Francis was contemplating throughout the night the danger of having Hannah around her brother and if she should get rid of her.

* * *

-the next morning-

Vincent made sure to get up earlier then usual. He wanted to catch Hannah before she started work this morning.

Quickly he dressed himself and walked out of his room. Hesitantly he made his way to the servant quarters.

Hannah was fast asleep in her nearly see through pj's.

Slowly Vincent walked down the hallway. He was almost to Hannah's room when someone grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy!" Francis hissed at him pulling him away from the door.

"I was...I was only...going to wake her up to make me some early breakfast" he said slyly.

Francis glared at him. "It's to early for food." She proceeded to drag her brother away from the door. "Your lucky I'm not going to tell mom and dad."

"I swear I wasn't going to do anything!" he pleaded.

"I don't believe you.." Francis glared. "If you try anything...i swear I'll make sure she gets thrown out. I'd rather loose a servant then have our family's reputation ruined."

"That's all this family cares about..." Vincent mumbled.

"Yes it is...and you should too. When father dose pass away you'll be head of the family as well as the queens guard dog." Francis rolled her eyes. "I wont have you dirty our name...understand?"

"whatever" he sighed finally being dragged back to his room.

"Your hopeless..." Francis sighed and walked away.

"yeah...yeah" he said sarcastically waiting for her to vanish around the corner.

Francis sighed as she walked back to her bedroom

"now...to continue were I left off" Vincent smirked walking back towards Hannah's room.

* * *

**Yeah we made Francis the villan more or less...hehe...Vincenet...he going to get in trouble...hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is another update...thought i lost this story for a while **

* * *

Hannah was still sound asleep. In the back of her mind she knew she would have to get up soon. She didn't want to though.

Slowly her door creeped open as Vincent tip toed inside.

Hannah shifted pulling the blanket around her. Her pj top was slightly thin and it didn't help that her breast where pushing against the fabric. She was cold though so she pulled the blanket tightly around her.

Vincent's curiosity started to affect him as he moved in closer attempting to remove a bit of the blanket from her body.

Hannah twitched feel something cold touch her skin. She shivered and scooched away.

"grrr" Vincent silently let out as he carefully started to think of how he'll get to see her exposed.

Hannah sighed and loosened her hands around the bedsheets.

"perfect" he quietly mumbled gently leaning on the bed and ever so slowly removing the blanket from her grasp.

Hannah shivered and reached her hands out for the sheet.

Vincent panicked and flung the sheet off her and closed his eyes fearing he may have woken her up.

Hannah rubbed her eyes lightly and looked up clearly half asleep. "...wha...?"

"...this isn't what it looks like..." Vincent said quietly nervous.

Hannah stared at Vincent. She yawned and turned away from him curling back up in the bed.

Vincent had a bit of trouble figuring out what happened but simply shrugged and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

It hardly dawned on Hannah that Vincent was even in the room. She was tired and didn't recognize that he was standing near her bed. She figured she was just dreaming.

Vincent continued with his perverted plot and walked to the other side of the bed to see her front, when he did he noticed her arm was in the way, laying across her chest just barely covering it. "drat!"

Hannah stretched and pulled her arms away.

Vincent couldn't find the words to describe the sight he was seeing. Hannah's large breasts poked out against her small almost see through night gown, revealing her cleavage.

Further down he could see her slim legs and almost more.

Hannah shivered again and turned away from Vincent. She rubbed her eyes as she slowly started to wake up.

Vincent panicked and quickly ducked and crawled underneath her bed.

Hannah slowly crawled out of bed and saw that her blanket had fallen on the floor. Slowly she reached down and placed it back on the bed.

She walked over to her drawer where her uniform was and proceeded to change out of her pajamas.

Vincent's scooted forward underneath the bed to get a better view of her as she stripped while he remained unseen.

Hannah managed to change slowly. She was horribly tried. She turned and walked out of the room mumbling something about breakfast.

Vincent waited for about 5minutes to make sure she was gone...then he crawled out from under the bed and casually walked back to his room as if nothing happened.

A good hour later Hannah walked into the room carrying a tray with breakfast on it. "Oh...your up..." She mumbled.

"indeed I was...er! um I...i mean yes I am..." fiddling around in his bed.

"And your dressed too." Hannah chuckled placing the tray on Vincent's desk. "and i just thought you couldn't dress yourself..." She smiled.

"...I'm perfectly able to dress myself...I just sometimes have better things to do so I have maids do it for me..." he turned away still remembering what her naked body looked like.

"Oh...ok..." She blushed lightly. "I...brought you breakfast...like you asked..."

"thank you...you may leave"

Hannah nodded and left the room. Vincent seemed tense wasn't to word she was looking for. But something seemed off about him.

Vincent walked over to the breakfast she laid out and chowed down, starving from the adventure he had not to long ago.

Hannah was slowly starting to figure out Vincent's schedule. Later she would try to watch him play piano again, or at least listen to him play.

After Vincent's finished breakfast he headed down for his routine piano lessons.

Hannah didn't want to get caught this time. So she stood a little away from the door and just listened to the music. It was beautiful but horribly sad.

Every now and again Hannah would hear whacking noises emanating from the room and yelling from the teacher.

Vincent sighed under his breath. "When will be aloud to play what i want...?" He said rather annoyed. "I think I'm doing a good job."

The teacher looked at him in disgust and anger. "how dare you question my methods!" *whack* *whack*. Soon enough blood was trickling from his knuckles.

Vincent hissed under his breath. "Oh..." He glared at the teacher. "It seems i cant play anymore today...you are excused." He spat.

The teacher hissed and stormed out the room. "little punk!"

Hannah made sure to be out of the way as the teacher stormed out of the room muttering under his breath.

Hannah hesitantly walked into the music room. "a...are you ok...my lord?" She asked.

"oh...I'm fine Hannah, you heard I'm guessing?..." Vincent said slowly rubbing his hands.

Hannah nodded slowly. "Your bleeding..."

"it's normal...no big deal.."

Hannah shook her head quickly. "No it's not..." She quickly pulled on Vincent's arm. "I have some bandages in my room...i can fix your hands up."

"you'd really do that for me?" his eyes gleamed.

Hannah nodded. "I...I like listening to you play. I would be hurt if you couldn't play music anymore because of that awful man hurting your hands." She pulled Vincent out of the music room.

Vincent felt a sense of love and emotion for Hannah as he was pulled along until his sister caught him with Angela pulling him along.

Francis glared at them before marching over to them. "What are you to doing?"

"my lords hand is bleeding...I'm going to bandage it...my lady" Hannah bowed a bit.

Francis gave a quick nod. "Fine..." she turned and swiftly walked away.

Hannah proceeded pulling Vincent to her room and sat him down on her bed.

Vincent was nervous he had been in Hanna's room early today. He couldn't help but feel slightly existed.

Hannah walked back over to Vincent with bandages in hand and knelt next to the bed in front of where he was sitting. "now let me see your hand"

"sure..." he smiled and held his hands out to her. "I swear that man just likes to hit me. He never listens to my music."

Hannah smiled. "I agree...you play wonderful music"

"thank you." Vincent said slowly. "you know maybe later I could show you...or I mean well you could listen to me play? If you'd like..."

Hannah blushed a little. "I would love to..." finishing the last wrap on his hand.

Vincent smiled. "maybe later on...tonight even?"

Hannah hesitated for a moment and stood up. "...um...sure...okay..."

Vincent smiled and stood up as well. "then I'll see you tonight Hannah."

He turned and walked out of her room quickly.

"I sense trouble ahead.." Hannah sighed proceeding to do her chores.

Vincent couldn't help but be in a slightly better mood for the rest of the day. He didn't complain about his studies or anything.

Meanwhile Hannah was busy dusting thinking about Vincent and what he might do tonight.

While lost in thought she accidentally knocked over a veil with her large breasts and before she could react to catch it, it had already hit the floor and shattered.

Francis happened to be passing by when she heard the crash.

She swiftly walked into the room and saw Hannah frantically picking up the pieces.

"what happened?"

"oh...um..um I accidentally knocked over this veil...I'm sorry my lady.." Hannah said frantic.

"your so clumsy." Francis chuckled. "just make sure it's all cleaned up. I don't want people stepping on glass understand?"

"yes mam..." Hannah sighed.

"good." Francis turned away. Then paused.

"please stay away from my brother...I don't want him getting any ideas." she swiftly walked out of the room.

Hannah managed to pick up the broken pieces and threw them into a nearby trash can and continued her chores trying to avoid any unnecessary thoughts.

* * *

**took long enough to update...haha**


End file.
